


Won't Have To Drive Too Far

by crocs



Series: The Daggermobile [2]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocs/pseuds/crocs
Summary: "Can't believe what?" she questioned. He gave her a long-suffering stare."Youdrovedowntwo flightsofstairs."(Sequel toFast Enough So We Can Fly Away.)





	Won't Have To Drive Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> Title from Tracy Chapman's Fast Car.

"I can't believe you, Tandy," Tyrone sighed, as he dabbed at a small cut gingerly.

Tandy narrowed her eyes at him and drew her legs up. Frowning, she stared at the other teenager as he tended to her arm.

"Can't believe what?" she questioned. He gave her a long-suffering stare.

"You _drove_ down _two flights_ of _stairs_."

"I'm okay," Tandy protested. Tyrone huffed, nonplussed, and applied the alcohol-soaked Q-Tip in the cut a little too hard in response. She hissed as she movedher arm away from Tyrone, mit close to her body.

"Jesus, Ty."

Raising an eyebrow, Tyrone watched as Tandy slowly returned her arm to its former place.

"You went through a _window_."

"And I'm feeling it," she quipped back. "Hey, is that alcohol medicinal?"

"I wish it was," Tyrone muttered.

"Didn't take you for a — ouch."

"Didn't take me for a what?"

"For some sort of Florence Nightingale type," his friend replied, leaning back a little.

Tyrone's eyes widened and he froze, looking almost like a statue.

Tandy scoffed. "You know what I mean. Fixing me up, not — falling in love with me," she clarified, adjusting her position on the church floor. Tyrone himself was crouched in front of her, Q-Tip between two fingers; any closer and they would be blasted apart by their powers. He blushed and got back to work.

"You completely wrecked the Daggermobile," he commented, gesturing with his hands for her to lean forward and to turn her arm.

Tandy groaned instead and leant further back. "I hate how that's caught on."

"Well, it's better than what you named it," said Tyrone. He cautiously got closer to her, well aware of how one wrong move could activate their powers and send them sky-high.

"What, _Hal_?" Tandy asked. "Hal's a good name."

"You named your car after HAL 9000," Tyrone deadpanned.

"After a computer. Like me, I was theme naming — argh, that tickles. Quit it." She visibly restrained herself from batting off his outstretched hand with the Band-Aid sticking precariously off one finger, desperately trying to seal her wound without touching her skin.

"Quit trying to fix you up?" Tyrone looked at her from his crouch. A cartoon vegetable smiled wildly from the bandage swinging from his finger. He shook his head. "Nice try, Tandy. We’re stuck together."

Tandy looked at him with a face of utter contempt.

Then, suddenly, like a viper, she rose up from her slouch and ripped the Band-Aid off his hand, drawing back and sticking it on the cut expertly. The whole process took around two seconds; by the time Tyrone had noticed it was missing, she was pulling on her hoodie and grinning at his dumbstruck face.

She crossed her arms defiantly, but exceedingly carefully as not to irritate the wound. "If I'd have waited for you to stick that on, we'd be here until the next century."

He spluttered. "What if you accidentally touched my skin?"

Tandy stood up. "Key word there being 'if', Ty," she replied, "so I think we're okay."

"What were you even thinking, Tandy?" Tyrone shook his head. He felt the tiredness he was trying to block wash over him in a wave. He listened to the silence outside for a second as she formed her answer, counting the few buses that ran at this time of night in his head.

"They were getting away," she summarised quietly, referring to earlier. "You were in trouble."

Tyrone tilted his head. "And you couldn't have just ran?"

Silence, then —

"— Damn," Tandy swore, and sat back down on the stage hard. She looked as if she hadn't even thought of that option.

"Well, when you put it like that…"

He started laughing. Really laughing. Hard.

Tandy joined in after a couple of moments.

"Well, we're all done," Tyrone wheezed. "Jesus, Tandy."

Tandy smiled a real smile, the kind that made Tyrone's heart feel like it was tying itself in knots.

"Thanks, Ty," she said, softly.

He shrugged, suddenly all too aware of his movements. Standing up, Tyrone dusted off his jeans and tightly wrapped his black coat around him.

"Any time."

* * *


End file.
